


To Save a Jedi

by Crossovers_and_Randomness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exegol, F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, rey's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossovers_and_Randomness/pseuds/Crossovers_and_Randomness
Summary: What did Rey feel when she died on Exegol? Reylo-ish oneshot/drabble.
Relationships: Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	To Save a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea actually came from a post-Rise of Skywalker RP, where I had Rey saying that she "remembered looking down at her body" on Exegol. And I was like, whoa, I should write that. 
> 
> Also, this morphed into Reylo as I was writing it, because honestly, how could it not? 
> 
> (Also, we don't dwell on what happens right after.)
> 
> Enjoy.

As the emperor shrivels up like a black hole and the stones crash about her, Rey feels herself stumble and fall.

The lightning ripping across the lightsabers rips at her already-raw soul, flaying it like a knife-blade. She crumples and hits the floor, but she doesn’t feel it. She looks down to see a body, sprawled on the stone as if it was dropped there.

The body is hers.

The realization comes with an odd sort of calm. She can feel herself, her presence, but it seems dissipated, as if she is everywhere, shimmering in the light that surrounds her in fractals and sparkles. The giant throne sits before her like a well of darkness, but behind her, light shines.

She turns away from the body, an empty shell, and toward the light.

Faces. No, not faces—souls, myriad upon myriad of them, receding into the ranks of time. Calling her forward as if into the heart of a star. The cave and the throne and the crashing stones shimmer as if through a veil, growing ever dimmer…

A presence wraps around her, like a reaching vine. It seems to surround her _self,_ her very core, drawing her downward. At first she resists—the light before, the souls of the Jedi calling her home—but the presence grows stronger, warm and grey, and the light of the Force fades, dreamlike and unreal. She is floating, falling, slipping into the embrace of something soft. Arms about her with a warmth that’s physical. She melts toward it.

Her eyes open. She feels it like the snap of a camera-lens. Everything is shadow, but she sees another pair of eyes, dark and almost afraid, looking into hers.

The realization comes softly. She is alive. The face above her slips into focus. She knows that face. Her lips part in a barely-uttered name.

_Ben…_

The bright presences of the Jedi dissolve into the Force, a last crashing stone echoes through the cave, and all is silent. A sigh escapes and she finds herself smiling as his eyes meet hers, no longer afraid but relieved.

She is alive.


End file.
